


OK K.O.! Let's make our destiny

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Lindsay Maria is a 16 year old girl who lives with her mother very absent in her life. Kate, who wants her daughter to be a villain as detestable as she is. But Lindsay greatly admires more her dad, Mr. Gar and wants to be a hero like him.During her vacation, Kate sends her to go on vacation with her dad, since the two are divorced. There, she meets K.O., Enid and Rad, developing a great friendship with them and becoming the fourth musketeer of the group.In one of the fights against robots, Darrell unexpectedly falls in love with her, which is against the code of the heroes and villains, that says a villain cannot fall in love with a hero and vice versa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of OK K.O., I hope you like it

Lindsay was with her cell phone while listening to music, until her mother came in:

-Lindsay, LINDSAY! She screamed.

She got scared and took off the headphones.

-What? What?

-I want to talk to you!

-We could spend some time together, like taking a walk! She smiled.

-Not now, Lindsay, maybe later. Have you forgotten that I have an entire evil empire to lead?

-You always say that! Her smiling expression turned into a sad expression.

-But we're going to have plans changes on your vacation that start today, right?

-Yes, but what a change of plans? You're not going to put me in the Preparatory School for Villains earlier, right?

-No, you're going to spend your summer vacation with your dad!

-Really? Thanks mom! Lindsay hugged her and Kate pushed her away.

-Lindsay, I told you I don't like hugs, and you blurred your glasses, look! She took Lindsay's glasses, wiped them and put them back in her eyes.

-Sorry!

-Get your bags packed, I have to drop you off at Lakewood Plaza Turbm in half an hour. And speaking at the high school for villains, you'll go there when the summer vacation is over!

-Oh no mom, I don't want to go there!

-That year has no excuses, you are my offspring, who will take care of my evil empire that I built with a lot of cheating once I go to another plan?

-Uncle Brad?

-Ugh, you Lindsay! She rolled her eyes.

-But I want...

-Be a hero like your dad, but you're going to be a villain, period, because I want to!

Lindsay crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Time skip:

She packed her bags, until her mother honked in the car outside.

-Let's go Lindsay, it's for yesterday!

-I'm going!

She got in the car and Kate took her to the Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Arriving there, Gar was waiting outside, she left and hugged her father very strong.

-Dad!

-Oh my dear, I miss you. Are you okay?

-I'm great!

-How are you, Kate? He greeted her.

-... I'll be back to pick you up in 3 months! She started the car and drove home.

-So, how are things with your mother? He asked her.

-Forcing me to enter in the Preparatory School for Villains, again!

-You will not, will you?

-Of course not, I want to be like you!

-You can be whatever you want, darling. Do you want to meet the guys who work in the bodega?

-Yeah, maybe I make friends!

-Your mother don't let you make friends?

-Not really!

He was very worried about his daughter's situation living with his ex-wife. 

-Your vacation can be a moment to breathe a little. Why don't you come and live with me?

-Really? Her eyes flashed.

-Of course, I miss you here. I just have to convince your mother, I know she's hard-line, I used to been married to her for 12 years!

Lindsay laughed.

-I've been living with her for 16 years!

-I imagine, well, they're in there! He opened the door and shouted.-Radicles!

He, who was asleep, woke up pretending to be alert.

-I'm awake, Mr. Gar, I'm awake!

-Always alert, Mr. Gar! K.O. made captain's salute.

-I'm taking care of the cash register! Enid responded still focused on the cell phone.

-So the alien is Rad, Rad, my daughter Lindsay!

-Hey, babe!

-Hey, bro! She did a fist bump with him.

-The little one it's K.O., the youngest employee!

-Hey K.O., you're so cute! She knelt to be the size of him.

-Thank you, Mr. Gar's daughter! He smiled and blushed a little.

-No, my name is not Mr. Gar's daughter: It's Lindsay, okay?

-It's okay Lindsay!

-You're so cute that i feel like devouring whole! She squeezed him in her arms.

-And the one in the reminder box is Enid!

-Hey Enid! She nodded.

-Hey Lin!

-I have some more appointments to make, take care of Lindsay!

-Dad, I'm sixteen! She folded her arms.

-And don't ... Disappoint me! Gar intimidated the employees, fired a jet pack, and drove away from the ceiling.

As soon as he was gone, the alarm rang inside the store, indicating more robots attacking the Plaza.

-What is going on? Lindsay asked.

-Robot attacks! Enid replied.


	2. Chapter 2

-Let's go guys, this is not an training!

They left and Darrell was there.

-How are you heroes? I know, you bad ones here!

-Do I have to remind you that you will not get what you want? K.O. was positioned in combat.

-That's why I brought some more brothers!

Five more robots came out of the boxes and everyone started to fight, except for Lindsay, who had no idea how to fight in a Power battle.

After a while, K.O. fell to the ground and Darrell aimed a cannon at him, Lindsay left the store and stood in front of him.

-Leave him in peace!

-Uh, brave. And what are you going to do about it, huh?

She felt inexplicably the power rising within her and created a gold bow with the sparkling blue arrow with a golden star like the tip of the arrow.

-Come on, you will not want me to shoot you!

-And what's a silly bow and arrow going to do to me?

She kicked him and he fell to the ground. Shortly after he stepped on his face and blinked.

-This here!

She threw the arrow into his brass chest and snapped her fingers. The robots froze with the smoke from the arrow that exploded as she snapped her fingers.

-What is happening? I can't move!

K.O., Rad and Enid threw the robots back to the factory.

Time skip:

They surrounded Lindsay and K.O. climbed into his arms.

-You were amazing, thanks for saving me!

-You're welcome! She smiled.

-It was incredible indeed, since when did you do it? Rad asked.

-I guess from now on! She answered and they laughed.

-We have to see your power level on the pow card machine! K.O. took her by the hand into the hold to a machine.

-What's the use of this machine? She asked.

-It creates the pow card of all the heroes of the world, I would very much like to have a card of yours! He answered and put 2 technics into the machine.

The machine examined Lindsay's retinas and the cards came out. K.O. grabbed the cards and cheered up.

-Lindsay, you're already level 1!

-Wow, is that good? She asked.

-Yes, legends say that Mr. Gar got his level one at age 16, in his first Power battle!

-I'm proud of myself! She responded by observing her pow card.

-Yeah, congratulations girl! Enid put the arm wrapped around her neck.

-Thanks Enid, someday I want to be good like you!

-I believe in your potential! She blinked.

-To celebrate, tomorrow I'm going to take you to the beach in my van, since it's our day off! Rad said.

-It's too much, I've never been to the beach!

-Your mother don't let you go to the beach?

-No!

-You have much to learn!

Meanwhile, the robots took Lord Boxman's quarrels.

-You never get anything I want and Darrell ... DARRELL!

-An ... Yes daddy? He got out of the trance.

-What kind of face is that?

-How do you know when you're in love, Daddy? He asked.

-Oh, did you see the little green bird? And you Shannon, take care of your brother right!

-At least I'm not going against the code of the villains!

-Yes Shannon?

-It's nothing, Daddy! She regretted what she said.

He realized they all didn't move, as if they were in the dummy challenge.

-Why cannot you move?

-Because of Gar's daughter's powers, I forgot her name ...

-Lindsay! Darrell said.

-You're very obsessed with this girl, you know full well that the code of the villains ...

-He says it's strictly forbidden for a villain to fall in love with a hero, and vice versa, I know!

The next day, they prepared to go to the beach.

-I'm going in the front seat with Rad! Enid said.

-You can't say that before you see the car ... I go in the front seat with Rad! Lindsay said.

-Ahhh!

-Not everyone always wins! Lindsay laughed.

-Are everyone ready? Rad asked.

-Yes! K.O., Lindsay, Enid and Dendy shouted.

-Are you all with their seat belts? I'm going to start the van. Wait, does anyone want to go to the bathroom first?

-I don't know! K.O. answered.

-What do you mean with "I don't know?". Either you will or you will not!

-Everybody out of the van! Enid said.

After everyone had gone into the bathroom, they set foot on the road. A while later, Enid answered the phone:

-Hi Red Action, in the van with them, because they forced me!

-Is it Red Action? Give me the cell phone here, I want to wish her a happy birthday! Rad said.

-Rad wants to wish you a happy birthday! She handed him the cell phone.

-Hi Red action, I'll give you a birthday present. It's a trip, look! He threw his cell phone out the window.

-I don't believe you threw my cell phone out the window, you better pay for another one!

-Okay!

-But who am I going to talk to now?

-There are four other people besides you here in the van, why don't we sing a little?

Lindsay, K.O. and Dendy liked the idea.

-Throw me out the window for God's sake!

-Ah Enid cheer up, there are many songs to sing on a road! Lindsay said.

-Say one!

They sang and began to annoy her. Until they arrived at the beach and had fun the whole day, especially Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a liiiiitle longer

-Enid, can you get the sunscreen for me in the van? Lindsay asked.

-Of course, sis!

She searched, but found nothing.

-Hey, did you find the sunscreen yet? Rad asked.

-No, silly, ask Lindsay if she really has a sunscreen in here!

-I wanted to do something else! He pressed it against the wall of the van.

-What are you doing? She screamed.

Without another word, he kissed her. After a few seconds, she pushed him away.

-Are you crazy, boy?

-Are you going to tell me you did not like it?

-Of course not!

-So why didn't you use those ninja powers to get out of my arms?

For the first time, she felt she had nothing to talk about.

-Let me out of the van!

-I still consider a victory! He smiled.

Time skip:

After watching the sun set for a while, because the sunset on that beach was really beautiful, they got into the van and drove back home. Halfway through, Rad got into trouble with a biker.

-I have to record this moment! Lindsay picked up her cell phone and started filming.

-Back here, you biker ... Rad shouted, but eventually lost control of the van and flipped 13 times.

-Oh my goodness, what have we done, Rad? Enid said.

-Oh, my hand! K, he screamed as he saw his hand bleeding from the broken glass.

-Oh my God, K.O. ! Dendy panicked at the sight of his bleeding hand.

-Were you hurt? Lindsay asked worriedly as she was still filming.

-No, K.O. just had a little cut in hand! Rad replied.

-I filmed everything, okay? She finished the video.

Meanwhile, Mr. Gar took care of the store. Carol came in and kissed him on the cheek.

-Eugene, how are you?

-Fine and you? He smiled.

-Well, are the kids coming back? Because it's already 7:30, I'm getting worried!

-Yes, Radicles and Enid are very responsible!

-What if they flipped over with the van? She panicked at the possibility.

-Of course not, they're fine!

Court:

K.O. she screamed as Lindsay took care of his bruise. Rad drove the van, which was all broken, but still worked.

-Oh, if anyone asks anything ... We'll have to tell you the truth, because no one will believe a lie seeing the van like this! Rad said and everyone laughed.

-But I had a lot of fun today! Enid said.

-Us too! Lindsay said.

When they returned to the Plaza, Carol and Gar showed great concern that they had arrived earlier than scheduled.

-What happened to your hand, son? Carol asked.

-It was just a slight injury because we flipped over with the van!

-You did what? Flipped over with the van?

-Yes, but what's important is that we didn't hurt too much. Lindsay took care of my injuries!

Carol looked at Lindsay came up to her and hugged her.

-Thank you for taking care of K.O.'s wound!

A special affection appeared between the two in the embrace.

-... You're welcome, lass!

-You can call me Carol!

-Okay, Carol! Lindsay smiled.

The next day at the Boxmore factory, Darrell tore the petals off a flower.

-She wants me, she doesn't want me, she wants me. I knew she loved me!

-You know you're in trouble because of that girl, eh? Shannon said.

-Who cares? She likes me!

-That flower means nothing, why would she like a robot like you?

-I know I'm nothing close to her, but I have hopes!

-How do you know it's love?

-I feel a sensation I've never felt before, it makes me feel good and bad at the same time!

-Are you sure it's not gases?

-No, your comediant!

Meanwhile, in the store ...

-Dad!

-Yes Lindsay?

-I want to work here!

-I don't see why not, luv, does that mean you've learned your attacks?

-Yes, I already have my special move and I'm level 1!

-Great, Enid!

-I'm here, Mr. Gar! She ran to him.

-Pick a cropped for Lindsay!

-Say "please", dad! Lindsay said.

-Okay, please!

-It's for now! She took the cropped and handed it to Lindsay.-Must be your size, match with your pink blouse and your yellow shorts!

-Thanks! She smiled.

Time skip:

The night before closing the shop ...

-Dad, can I and my friends have a pajama party at home? Lindsay asked.

-I think I have a better idea, why don't you guys do the pajama party right here?

-Really? In the store?

-Yes, take the keys and if they make a mess, fix it later!

-You really are the best father in the world!

-Hey, just from around the world? He hugged her.

-No, of the universe! She replied before he left for home.

-And then? What do we do? K.O. He asked.

-Everything we want! Lindsay answered.-But first, I'm going out for a wind!

-When you get back, let's have a pillow fight! Enid said.

She laughed.

-Okay!

She sat down on the sidewalk and began to think. Then he was startled by a noise on the roof and turned.

-Who's there?

Darrell accidentally fell off the roof.

-I'm fine!

-You here? She moved her hands and formed the bow and arrow.

-No, don't hurt me! He took a bouquet of roses from inside his head and stretched his arm toward her.-For you!

-... Are there any deadly weapons for me in those flowers? She raised an eyebrow, very suspicious because her father told her she could never trust 100% in a villain.

-No, are just flowers because they're beautiful ... Like you! He replied and sat down on the sidewalk.

-... It seems like you're not as bad as I thought in first-timer! She took the flowers.-So what's yours? Are you an evil robot? She sat down beside him on the sidewalk.

-My father raised me to help you destroy the plaza, but sometimes I wonder if that's really what I want. There must be more to it than just being a villain than destroying squares. Geez, I said too much, it's very easy to talk to you!

-I think so, and literally you can be much more than that, if you want! She put her hand on his arm.

-Lindsay, why are you taking so long? Rad screamed.

-You have to go, right?

-Yeah, you better get back to the factory, too!

-Okay! He started the rockets and flew back to the factory.

-There you are, you're going to start the pillow fight. Where did those flowers come from? Enid asked.

\- ... I found it here!

-Okay, let's go in!


	4. Chapter 4

After the war of pillows ...

-What if we played a more controversial game now? Enid suggested.

-Which game? Rad asked.

-And more importantly, is it suitable for my age? K.O. He asked.

-Yeah, sure. Truth or consequence! She replied taking a bottle and turning.

Meanwhile, Red Action and Drupe were strolling around.

-Hey, how's it still in the bodega? Red asked.

-Let's spy?

-Of course!

The bottle pointed at Lindsay.

-Okay sis, truth or consequence?

-Hmm true!

-Have you ... Ever kissed anyone?

Lindsay's eyes widened. She felt very out of place, because all the teenagers of her age had done that, except for her.

-You guys promise not to tell anyone else?

-Yes, best friends' promise! K.O. answered.

-Okay, no. I'm still an virgin mouth. Are you Enid?

-No of course not. Your turn K.O ...

-Girl, I cannot believe you're 16 and have not kissed anyone yet! Drupe blurted out.

-Drupe! Red said before they both ran after being caught.

-Oh my God, she's going to spread to everyone in the square that I'm weird!

-Are you okay? Rad asked.

-Yes, just go to the roof and think for a bit! She went up the stairs to the roof of the shop.

K.O. insisted on going after her, but Enid would not let him go.

-I'd better go after her, it's an woman's thing!

K.O. nodded.

As she climbed the stairs, she found Lindsay with her legs curled up and staring at the stars.

-Is everything okay, babe? Enid asked to sit down beside her.

-Yeah, apart from the fact that everyone at the Plaza can find out I'm a weirdo!

-Are you a weirdo just because you have not touched your lips to someone else? Lindsay you are such an amazing girl, you are sweet, understanding, loving, dedicated and faithful to death to your friends!

-Thanks Enid!

-And to clear things up, I lied. I am also a virgin mouth!

-Why would you lie?

-I don't want other people to think I'm strange!

-I don't think so, you're the coolest girl I've ever met!

They looked at each other for a while.

-Are you thinking the same as me? Enid asked.

-You mean ... Kissing to see what it's like?

-Yes! Enid laughed.

They brought their faces closer and their lips touched. Seconds later, they separated.

-It was... Cool! Lindsay blushed.

-Yeah, not that I care, but can this be our little secret?

-Of course! Lindsay held out her little finger.-Don't tell anyone?

-Don't tell anyone! Enid intertwined her little finger in hers.

When they came down from the roof, K.O. embraced her.

-Are you better, Lindsay?

-I don't think I could be better! She looked at Enid.

-What happened out there? He asked.

-You'll never know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, K.O. will reuniões with Garnet and will meet Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie and Lion

-Come on Enid, tell us what happened! Rad insisted.

-We already talked: You two will die without knowing! She answered.

-We'd better not insist Rad, because it's past time for me to sleep! K.O. yawned.

-I'll put you to bed! Lindsay took him in her arms and led him into the shop.

They lay in their sleeping bags and fell asleep. The next day as Enid opened her eyes, she saw that the window glass was broken, along with a brick on the floor with a glued CD written "Watch Me."

-What is it? Lindsay asked.

-Let's find out! Rad put the CD into the DVD player.

On the television, an image of Darrell appeared in front of the camera.

-Is she recording? He asked.

-Of course the camera is recording, you idiot, get out of the camera! Shannon shouted.

-Ok, okay! He left.

-Very well heroes, if you are watching this video now, which I know you are, we sent this video in the name of our daddy, that there will be another battle worth all the space in the Plaza, it will be an epic battle then ... It was just that!

-Wait, Lindsay will hurt in this battle? Darrell asked.

-The purpose of all this is to destroy the Plaza and the heroes!

The video was finished.

-What did she mean by this "battle"? Lindsay asked.

-I also want to know! K.O. said.

-Well, some time ago before we all worked at the Plaza, the old employees fought Mr. Gar for the Plaza, we won the first and I think we will win the second one! Enid explained.

-No, we will win. I know this is a great cliché, but we have one thing they don't have and that they will never be able to destroy: Our friendship! Rad said.

-Yes, we'll succeed with the power of our friendship! Lindsay said and the 4 got into a group hug.

-When did this turn into a My Little Pony? Enid laughed.

-I don't know! K.O. answered and the four of them laughed.

When Mr. Gar arrived at the store for another day's work, the first thing they did was tell him.

-We cannot waste much time, we'll have to get everyone together for this fight!

-Yes, Mr. Gar! Enid and Rad said and ran to alert all the other employees.

-Lindsay, are you sure you want to take part in this fight? He asked his daughter.-If you want, you can go home!

-This Plaza is part of me now, I want to protect her, I am a hero and nobody will stop me from being, especially my mom, it's time for me to decide my life!

-This is my girl! Gar hugged her.

One month passed, between training and another to battle, Darrell and Lindsay met to talk, hidden to avoid the hatred of their two worlds. They really liked each other's company.

-If you know you can die in this battle, why don't you run away? She asked.

-Something always prevents me, I think it's because I would be so far from you!

She smiled and blushed shyly.

-I'm glad that another person cares about me!

-I know how it is, I think you're the only one who cares about me! He replied.

-I have a feeling everything will be fine! She hugged him.

-If all foreboding could become real!

-Where's Lindsay? The half-hour break from training is over! They heard K.O.'s voice.

-I have to go, one more training! She walked back and hit the wall.-Oops, I'm so clumsy!

He laughed.

-See you tomorrow?

-Of course! She answered and went back to her hero friends.


	6. Chapter 6

On the decisive day of the battle, all the heroes, not only the employees, but also all the heroes who frequented the Plaza.

-Very well, people, it may be more difficult this time, but together we will ...

 

Mr. Gar's inspiring speech was interrupted by a light, out of the light a pink lion came out, 2 children and 3 women, either one would freak out, but by the year 201X everyone had seen everything.

Steven got down from the lion and looked around.

-Excuse me, boy. Where are we? He asked K.O.

-Plaza Lakewood Turbo! He replied.

-And what year are we?

-201X!

He turned.

-Guys, I don't want to alarm you, but ... Lion made us travel to a parallel universe!

-Oh the horror, Lion you were supposed to take us to the movies! Pearl began to grow hysterical.

-Wait, I know that one! Garnet smiled at K.O. In the middle of the crowd.

K.O.'s eyes shone when he saw her again.

-Garnet, I'm so glad to see you again! He hugged her and she took him in her arms.

-Me too K.O.!

-Oh, so he's the K.O. that you tell me about?Steven smiled.

-Yes!

-Nice to meet you, Steven! Steven shook his hand.

-K.O. and you are the Crystal Gems right?

-Yeah, Amethyst!

-What's up?

-Connie!

-Nice to meet you!

-Garnet you already know, right? He laughed.

-Hey!

-And Pearl!

-How are we going to get back home? She screamed and ran in circles.

-Uh, is your friend all right? Lindsay asked.

-Yes, it's normal for her to be like that when she's subjected to situations she's not used to! Garnet replied.

-Pearl, calm down. When lion recovers he will take us back to our universe! Steven said trying to calm her down.

-And I wanted you to meet 2 people, K.O.! Garnet put him on the floor and got unfused.

-I cannot tell who's who! Sapphire laughed.

-Wow, we're so alike. Is it a coincidence?

-Maybe, little one! Ruby ruffled his hair.

-Maybe it takes a while for the lion to wake up, by the way, what's going on here? Steven asked.

-A battle, if we lose, the Plaza will be destroyed. We cannot leave! K.O. he explained.

-We're good at battles, can we help them? Connie asked the gems.

-I don't see why not! Garnet straightened her visor.-But I have a feeling that we'll need a lot of more fusions in this battle!

Steven and Connie looked at each other and formed Stevonnie. Stevonnie extended her hand to K.O .:

-It would be a great honor!

K.O. put his hand on hers. Stevonnie took him in the arms, turned him and threw him up. When she took him, they formed a new fusion.

-Wow, what is this? Now I have 2 eyes and 4 arms! K.O. said within the fusion.

-That's called fusion, Amethyst, it's your time now!

-It's my time to shine, guys! Amethyst headed toward them.-Kneel!

The new fusion knelt down.

-Sword!

She took the sword and put it on her shoulders.

-I named you, K.S.tonnie!

-I like! K.S.tonnie smiled.

-I know, but does it work with others and we since we all have super powers? Amethyst asked.

-Try and find out! Sapphire smiled.

-I'll take this big guy here! She put her hand on Rad's shoulder.

-It's for now!

They clasped hands and fused.

-Radthyst is in the area!

-Cool, it's our turn! Ruby said.

She and Sapphire pressed their foreheads together and formed Garnet again. She knelt down and held out her hand to Lindsay.

-Come on?

-I'd love to, but I can't dance!

-It's easy, it's like bamboo swaying in the wind!

-Okay!

They danced and formed Lindnet.

-Who's ready to destroy some robots?

-We! Everyone shouted.

-Very well guys, the plan is for most of us to distract the other robots so that one of us goes to the center of the factory and pull the lever that will take the life of all the robots, because it will destroy the glorbs. Do you think you can handle this mission, Lindnet? Mr. Gar asked.

-For sure! She nodded.

-So, let's fuse? Pearl asked Enid, already recovered from her hysteria.

-Monkeys want bananas? Enid hugged her and they both formed Pearlnid.

They advanced, the robots understood the signal and the battle began. When using the sword, K.S.tonnie realized that the sword now released purple fireballs that exploded the robots.

-Ooh, i like it!


	7. Chapter 7

-Go to the center of the factory, I'll cover you! Radthyst said while fighting three robots at the same time.

Lindnet nodded and was, in the middle of the way, found more robots, but as a fusion of 3 powerful people, was stronger.

 Arriving in the center of the factory, which was literally a bomb that was attached to the glorbs, she put her hands on the lever.

-No! Darrell shouted coming up to them.

Lindnet looked at Darrell and became deconcentrated, ending up defused.

-Darrell, are you going to be okay? She asked, holding his hands.

-... No, I will not be fine if you pull that lever!

Garnet did not interfere, realizing that the two had something special, as well as their components. They looked at each other in silence for a while until she said,

-I can't, you don't deserve it! She lowered her head.

He took her by the chin to look into her eyes once more:

-You're right, you cannot do that. Garnet, get her and run away from here!

Garnet held her in a way that she could not let her go.

-What will you do?

-You can not do that, but I can!" He put his hands on the lever.

-But you can't do this, you're going to die ...

-Shhhh, I love you ... Now Garnet!

Garnet ran away.

-Noooooo! Lindsay screamed and cried.

-Let's go now! Garnet warned everyone, and all the heroes ran, leaving the robots off guard.

Seeing the factory explosion, Lindsay shed many tears, her sadness was so great that she could hardly believe what had happened.

-We're sorry! Garnet put his hand on her shoulder.

-No, he must still be there! She ran to the wreckage of the factory, her hands smashed through the rubble, and she took the unconscious body in her arms.

-Darrell, are you okay? Wake up, come on, wake up ...

-Honey, he's dead, you can't do anything else! Gar said.

-... Can I stay with him alone for a while?

-I thought you could try that! He reached out for her, with a glorb he took in the place where the tree of glorbs stood.

She took the glorb and put it into his mouth.

-Work, please work ...

After a while, he opened his eye and asked,

-You are an angel?

She smiled.

-Darrell ... Did you make all that sacrifice? By me?

-I would make more than a thousand sacrifices for you! He smiled.

She hugged him tightly, he parted from her and kissed her hand, Gar interfered,

-I love this kiss in the hand, but we have much to celebrate, look at the respect with me, you robot! Gar intimidated him.

-Yes sir! He swallowed it dry.

Garnet watched from a distance, and Ruby and Sapphire talked.

-It's true love! Sapphire said.

-We know how it is and it's beautiful! Ruby said.

Time skip:

At the victory party because the plaza would be free of robots in the next 2 years as part of the deal, Gar would look at Carol, not having the guts to get to her, because he wanted to call her to the meeting where he would propose marriage to her.

-No courage to speak to Carol again, eh? Lindsay said.

-Of course not, Lindsay, your dad is the bravest of all!

-Less to talk to Carol, I think I'm going to have to move some chopsticks!She walked over to Carol.-Hey, Carol!

-Hi, beautiful! Carol smiled and hugged her.

-So my dad wants to take you to dinner again!

-Do you want to take me to dinner?

-Yes he wants, no matter how you and he are dating, it does not stop him from taking you to dinner!

-Yes!

-I think it might be, is there something to do on Friday at 6 o'clock?

-No!

-Then get me at six o'clock!

-Okay!

-Mom, come and see this! K.O. called her.

-I'm coming, lil' peanut!

-Thank you, I could not do this alone! Gar thanked her.

-It was just another successful mission of the Doctor of love!

After they had enjoyed the Plaza heroes and taken many pictures together, it was time for Steven, Connie and the gems to return to their own universe.

-Are you sure you can't stay with us any longer? K.O. He asked.

-Unfortunately not, little one, this isn't our universe. We'll miss you, but it was good to meet you all, I know we'll meet again, we're part of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and you're part of Crystal Gems, we're a family now!

Everyone gathered in a big group hug.

-We'll always remember you. Let's add K.S.tonnie, Radthyst, Lindnet and Pearlnid in the book of fusions! Steven hugged Connie and K.O.

After all the loving farewells, they climbed up Lion's back and returned to Big City.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally the long awaited Friday of the wedding request arrived. K.O., Lindsay, Enid, and Rad worked in the store as usual until Carol came in.

-Hi mommy! K.O. greeted her.

-Hey my lil 'peanut, Lindsay, I need your help! Carol took her hands.

-Okay, let's go outside!

They went out of the shop to talk.

-So? Can I help you with what?

-It is that today your dad and will go on another date, except that I only have clothes that he has already seen!

-I know full well the solution to this problem: Shopping! She cried euphorically.

-Shopping?

-Yes, let's go to the mall, let's buy a bunch of cool stuff, it's going to be great fun!

-But I don't want you to spend your money on me, you could spend on something you want!

-But that's what I want! She insisted.

-Okay then, since you insist!

-Wait just a minute! She put her head inside the door.-Hey guys, is it okay if I get dismissed now?

-Of course not, you are the owner's daughter! Enid replied.

-Okay, since you trust it!

Time skip:

They shopped, had fun, and got to know each other. At night, having tied up his tie, Gar opened the small black box with a ring of diamonds inside. He was too afraid to fail that night.  
-So everyone's in with the plan? He asked Enid and Rad.

-Yes sir! They answered, putting the walk talks in their ears.

-Let's go! Enid climbed onto his back and he used the powers to fly to the restaurant.

-Are you ready, Mr. Gar?  
K.O. He asked.

He swallowed it dry.

-... Yes, K.O.!

-So let's go! K.O. pulled his hand into the car.

Time skip:

When they reached the front of the house, he could not get out of the car.

-I can't K.O., if she says no, what will become of me?

-Stop being silly, with all due respect. But you will only know if my mother says no when you try!

-You're right, it's now!

-Yes, it's now or never! K.O. motivated him.

-That's the spirit! He celebrated.

-Mom, Lindsay, we're here! K.O. he screamed as they entered.

-Peace for my father to wait, you can come! Lindsay shouted.

-You can sit there on the couch! K.O. She went to the kitchen, where Lindsay was painting Carol.

-Mom, you look beautiful as always! He smiled.

-Thanks peanut!

-He's right, you look beautiful. No, gorgeous, no, magnificent! Lindsay said.

-With these compliments I will not need the blush anymore! Carol smiled.

After a few more minutes, Lindsay finished and went into the living room:  
-And here it is, my creation. May come!

Carol walked into the living room. Her hair was smooth and shiny, pink eyelids bright blue dress and black shoes.

Gar was speechless.

-Tell her that she looks beautiful! Lindsay whispered to him.  
-You look beautiful, C-C-Carol! He stammered.

-Thank you, you look classy and handsome too. Let's go? She held out her hand.

-Let's go! He clasped his hand in hers.

-Don't sleep too late, okay? Gar disguised, so Carol did not realize that the kids were part of the plan.

-You can leave it with me, Dad! Lindsay replied.

-Put K.O. to sleep at 10 o'clock, we'll be back at 11 o'clock, there's snacks in the fridge, Bye! Carol said before they left.

-It's all under control, Carol! Lindsay took K.O. in her arms.

When they saw that they were away, she took a walk talk:

-Planet X, answer Planet X, exchange!

-Planet X talking, Bow and Arrow! Rad replied.

-No Rad, you have to say "Exchange", every time we pass the transmission, exchange!

-Do you really need to say that ...?"

-Exchange! She screamed.

-Okay you win, exchange!

-Papa and Mother Eagle are coming to the base, exchange!

-Fire feet and I are in our positions, exchange!

-Great, they get there in about 15 minutes, me and K.O. We're going there, exchange!

-How will you both come unseen? Exchange!

-Lindsay, I'm here! Darrell knocked on the door.

-Reinforcements and he just arrived. Exchange and hang up! She finished the conversation.

-I want a code name too! K.O. said.

-But you already have one: Brush head! She ruffled his hair.

They left and Darrell turned into a small plane.

-Ready to fly?

-I always wanted to fly a plane! K.O. she was thrilled when Lindsay helped him up.

-Where are you living after you left the factory? She asked him.

-With my brother Mr. Logic. He's giving 1000% support to me in my redemption, he's pretty cool! Darrell replied.

-Good thing you two got along! She smiled.

Arriving at the restaurant, they met.

-What's up? All right? She asked.

-Yes, the violinists will play for them now! Enid replied.

-Perfect!

-Fiddlers were paid by special anonymous people! The waiter said.  
-I even imagine who it is! Carol smiled.

They began to play, before Carol guessed that they were playing the melody of the wedding march, one of them struck her with the bow of the violin and the two fell, getting dirty with the soup.

-That was not on the plan! K.O. said.

-Oh my God, what happened here? The manager went there.

-We're good, we want the bill, please! Gar answered as he helped Carol to her feet.

-It's the house, that's all we can do!

-Thank you for the kindness!

They went out and sat down on the bench across the street.

-Ooooh that was a total disaster, the marriage request was ruined, otherwise we'll never have a family ... Lindsay started to panic.

-Hey, don't mind that. Even if our parents don't marry, we'll always be heartbrothers. Forever and even after that! K.O. took her hands.

-... You're right! She smiled and hugged him.

-Hey, I think you two will enjoy to see this! Rad pointed to the window, which overlooked Gar and Carol.

-Sorry, that was a disaster! He said.

-No need to apologize, it was not your fault. And besides, we can still have fun talking here! She took his hand.

-How nice! He laughed.

After a long time, they talk a lot while the kids watched without turning their faces for 1 second.   
Until he took courage enough to ask for her hand.

-Come on, Gar, get the courage to do it! He spoke mentally to himself.

-... Carol!

-Yes? She lifted her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled reflecting the full moon of that night.

-I've never met a woman as incredible as you, I can not even believe that after so many years loving you in silence, I'd be with you today!

She smiled. He got up, knelt before her, and opened the little box with the ring. Carol never seemed so surprised until then.

-Carol, will you marry me?

-Eugene ... I don't even know what to say!

-How about "yes"?

-Yes, yes I'll marry you!

He got up and turned her in his arms.

-I'm the happiest man in the world! He screamed at the top of his lungs as she laughed.

In the restaurant, the four hugged each other strongly.  
-Nothing went as planned, but it still worked! Lindsay smiled.

-Hey, what time is it? K.O. asked.

-11 hours! Rad replied.

-It's time to go home, Darrell!

-On here! He turned back into a small plane.

Time skip:

-Thanks, for bringing us and taking us there, it was a great help! She thanked him.

-I'll do anything for you, you know, you know?

-Of course! She blushed and rolled a lock of hair on her finger.

-Hey, I don't want to interrupt this beautiful moment, but my mother's car is coming! K.O. warned.

-See you tomorrow! She kissed him on the cheek and went in.-Get on your bed, quick!

K.O. climbed into bed, she covered him with the blanket, kissed him on the forehead and sat down on the couch.

-How are our sweets? Carol asked.

-He's sleeping like an angel, slept with 10 minutes of movie! She blinked at her father. He blinked back at her.

-How cute!

-Well, see you tomorrow at work! Lindsay hugged Carol.

After the farewells, she asked when they walked to leave:

-How was it?

\- Only with her presence, already made the moment something wonderful, I've never been so happy!

She folded her arms and becomes grumpy.

-After the day you were born!

-Better! She hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Elodie discovered that Lindsay had powers similar to hers. She was so afraid that someone would overcome her, that she would not scruple for it not to happen.

-Geoffrey, take me back to Plaza now!

-You'll not steal someone else's powers, will you?

-Yes I will. I have to be the only best, no one can stay above me!

-But you have already robbed the powers of many heroes ...

-Let's go, Geoffrey! She ordered in a scream and took out a shining crystal from the drawer.

Meanwhile, Enid, K.O. and Rad watched a video where Lindsay defeated Drupe in a power battle.

-That was incredible!

-Thanks Rad! She did a fist bump with him.

-You did very well, you put that unprovoked rebel in her place! Enid put his arm around her neck.

-Relax, we're friends now. Now I am determined to raise my level just like you!

-Not for long! Elodie came through the door.

-Elodie, what a surprise. What are you doing here? Enid smiled, thinking that Elodie was there to see her.

-I just came to solve something and I'm leaving!

She approached Lindsay with the crystal.

-Get away from me! Lindsay noticed her menacing air and formed the bow and arrow to try to defend herself.

She tried to throw the bow, but Elodie swerved and immobilized her.

-It will not hurt! Leaning on the crystal in Lindsay, she took away all the power she had, which, after having her powers stolen, fell to the floor, feeling weak.

-What did you do to me?

-I just took your powers, I have to be the only hero with archery powers around the world! She spoke so naturally, as if it were something habitual and normal.

-Give me back my powers! Lindsay got up and ran toward Elodie.

Elodie hit her arrow directly into Lindsay's heart, which made her faint. She woke up listening to Enid's voice.

-Guys stay away a little, let her breathe!

When she opened her eyes, she saw K.O. waving his hands, wagging her.

-Where am I? I don't remember anything!

-Well that you woke up, we were very worried about you! Rad said.

-Elodie, she took your powers! K.O. said.

-We came and I thought she had improved! Enid said.

-But don't worry, no matter how long it takes, we'll regain their powers! K.O. he said, as he destroyed Elodie's pow card.

-I know a way for you to regain your powers! Crinkly Wrinkly got into the conversation.

-How? She asked.

-What thing do you like to do besides these bow and arrows?

-One of the greatest passions of my life is dancing, sir!

-Then dance with your heart, that your true powers will return to the surface!

-Are you sure?

-Sure Miss. I lived two apocalypses and three days of war!

-This is really cool! She smiled.

-Crinkly Wrinkly, don't bother Lindsay! Enid pushed her away from him.

-Why do you ignore him so much?

-How can I say? He has loose screws!

-How do you know?

Enid pointed at him with a mirror.

-Yes, you're right!

In one day, they found all the heroes who had the powers stolen by Elodie and agreed to help them to have their powers again. 

The next day, it was time to put the plan into practice.

-Sir, permission to leave, sir! Rad said.

-For what?

-Confidential information we need to deal with urgently sir!

-Okay, you can go!

-Thank you sir!

-You're welcome!

Time skip:

They went with the van to the P.O.I.N.T Academy.

-So this is where the fleet lives, let's end it, people! Lindsay said and everyone who had the powers stolen by Elodie agreed.

-What's up? How are you? One of them asked Enid.

-In the back, worse than canned sardines!

-So you want...

-Get out!

-OK!

Rad looked in the van's mirror and was relieved that Enid had rejected the guy.

-Okay, we have to hide in the shadows, like ninjas. If we get caught, we will be punished! Enid whispered.

-Let's get it! Lindsay whispered back.

They walked to a gate, a car left and they entered. Enid used his powers to destroy all the security cameras, so they could infiltrate.

Lindsay kicked the door to her room, where Elodie lay, not worrying.

-Give us back our powers!

-What?

-All of us, who were your victims, are gathering against your tyranny today. Now give us back our powers!

-Make me!

The fight began, Lindsay didn't know what to do, she and the team was useless without their powers. Until she heard Crinkly Wrinkly's voice echo in her head, the phrase he told her.

She looked around and saw him in the bedroom window. Lindsay laughed, rolled her eyes and began to dance.  
Elodie paused and gave a snobby laugh.

-You are dancing? That's ridiculous!

She began to dance with quicker and harder movements, her feet began to shine and she began to throw lights where she wanted to, which simulated the pain of a real shot.

Elodie dodged the first few times with distraction, Lindsay grabbed her by the neck with one hand.

-You'll return our powers or for better ... Or for you!

-Which are? These here?  
She threw the crystal to the floor and stepped on it, breaking it.

-What do you do? Lindsay shouted.

What no one in that room had expected was that, by destroying the crystal, Elodie returned the powers she had removed earlier.

-No! She screamed and knelt on the floor.

-I think we got everything we wanted here guys, let's go! Enid smiled.

Elodie's eyes narrowed with hatred.

-This is the first and last time I lose you, whatever your name is!

-And then Lindsay? Did your powers come back? K.O. He asked.

-Better than ever! She spinned, showing that dancing was her new power. She regained her archery powers, but decided she wouldn't use them anymore.

K.O. saw his pocket shine and saw Lindsay's pow card.

-Hey Lin!

-Yes, cutie?

-You're at level 2 now!

Her eyes flashed and the four of them embraced.

-I couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much!

-We love you too! They answered.


	10. Chapter 10

-Hey guys, you want to go with me on an super rave today after work? Enid asked.

-Count on me! Rad replied.

-I will go too!

-Mr. Gar now lets you go to raves?

-Why the surprise? She laughed.-He got a little more liberal after I moved on to level 2!

-But guys, what's a rave? K.O. He asked.

-K.O., rave is a party where play a lot of electronic music and everyone likes electronic music!

-It seems to be too much! His eyes flashed with enthusiasm.-I'll go with you!

-Let's dance all night, little brother! Lindsay took him in her arms and turned.

-I'm very excited, but K.O.!

-Yes?

-Just one detail: Will Carol let you go for a rave?

-Oh, I think you will have to ask, I don't convince her too easy!

-Okay, I have the perfect tactic to make her allow!

-Which?

Time skip:

-Please, Carol, I'll take good care of him, watch him the whole time, not let him drink anything with alcohol, if some stranger comes near him I'm going to get him to run and ...

-All right, you convinced me! Carol laughed.-But take good care of him!

-Thanks, thanks, thanks mom! K.O. he embraced her.

-You're welcome, lil 'peanut. Will you take him home when the party is over?

-Yes, you don't have to worry about anything!

-Okay! She walked over to him and kissed him.-See you tomorrow, everybody!

-Bye Carol! He nodded nervously.

-I LOVE YOU! Gar screamed as she walked out the door.

-What? She returned.

-Ah ... I said I love ... Noodles, noodles!

-You're a strange Eugene, but I like that! She said before leaving the store again.

-Well folks, time to get dressed up! Enid opened a box, which had neón clothes that glowed in the dark, like the sticks of light that were seen in the raves.

-These clothes don't make my style much, but I liked it! Lindsay stared at herself in the mirror as she tied her curly hair into a ponytail.

-You look beautiful, girl. Let's go now! Enid pulled her hand.

When they arrived, the eyes of K.O. they shone when they saw so many people dancing in one place.

-This sounds so fun, let's dance Lindsay!

-Let's go! She took him by the hand and they stood out in the middle of the dance floor.

-I think I'm going to the bar! Enid said.

-You know that as a minor ...

-I can not have alcohol, I know, Rad, stop being such a dad. I'll stay under control!

Time skip:

-Are you having fun, Enid? He asked her.

-I don't know, I only know that I know nothing. All I know you're a fool, a cute fool! She said in a drunken voice.

-Enid, are you drunk? He was astonished, she never expressed what she felt for him, all the time.

-Of course not, you idiot. I'll travel straight to the stars! She fell into his arms.

-Nothing more to rave for you today!

-Ah you're very annoying, but beautiful! She leaned against his nose.

-I'll take you home! He took her in his arms.

-Ahhhhh I don't want to! She threw her head back.

-Wait, what about Lindsay and K.O.? Oh, they'll be fine! He put her behind the van.

-Rad!

-Yes? Although you're not saying a thing about something right now!

-Did I ever tell you that I love you?

His eyes widened at that phrase coming from her.

-What? Enid, I thought we'd sort this out!

-Not really. I love you, do you love me?

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

-I love you very much! He screamed, a growing blush on his cheeks.

-Then come here, come here!

He rolled his eyes, thinking it was one more of her drunken pranks, but even so he approached, in a few seconds she kissed him ...

The next day, Enid woke up without remembering what happened last night and with a beautiful headache. When she got up, she saw that she was naked, looking back, she screamed.

At her scream, Rad also awoke in alarm.

-What happened last night?

-... I don't know! He lied, because if he said he was conscious, she would probably kill him, or worse: She would never speak to him again.

 -Damn, I think we got drunk!

-The worst thing is that I don't remember anything!

-Okay ... Let's reason, no one knows that?

-I think not!

-Then it just has to be between us, forever, to die with us and just between us!

-Okay, I don't want anyone to know either! He lied again.

-But what happened to Lindsay and K.O.? Enid picked up hee cell phone and saw the messages.-Oh, it's okay. They left by bus and she took him home!

-Still good!

-I'm going to put my clothes on again, turn around!

-Okay! He covered his eyes and stood and back to her.

-It's time for work!

Time skip:

Upon arriving at work, Lindsay and K.O. have been very concerned about them.

-What happened? You two disappeared in that rave! Lindsay said.

-Oh, it's just ... Enid tried to make up an excuse.

-Why do you smell like sweat? Did you run in a marathon? K.O. asked.

-Eh no!

-So what happened yesterday? K.O. said.

-It's that I felt really bad, so Rad took me home!

-Yes, I tried to get back to get them, but my parents thought it was an excuse to go back to rave, you know what parents are like!

-... You convinced us, it was one of the best raves of my life!

-K.O., it was your first rave! Lindsay laughed.

-You got me Lindsay, I had a lot of fun there!

-And I had so much fun with you! Lindsay hugged him.


	11. Chapter 11

-What's up? What will you do later? Rad asked.

-Eat cake on Lindsay's birthday! Enid answered, without taking her attention away from the cellphone.

-No, I meant after that!

-Go home and wash my mouth!

-Why?

-I don't even know where she was last night!

-On mine?

-Exactly!

In the evening...

-You already know what to do, right? Gar asked Darrell.

-Yes sir!

-Come on, but not having fun with my daughter, until the wedding! Gar intimidated him again.

-I would never do that, sir!

-Good!

He walked into the store.

-Hey Lindsay!

-Hey Darrell! She replied as she continued to rub the floor.

-Happy Birthday! He handed her a rose.

-Thanks! She put the flower in her hair.

-So, would you like to go for a walk?

-But I'm working!

-Okay, I can scrub the floor for you! K.O. picked up the broom.

-So all right! She went out with him while Gar and her friends decorated the bodega.

-Remember that song we saw in the movie the other day? He asked.

-I remember, she was pretty cool!

-I know you want to sing it now! He elbowed her lightly.

-No, I don't wanna! She smiled.

-By that smile I know you want it. I know, you play and I sing the first part!

-Play? With what?

He pulled a small ukulele off her back.

-Do you always carry this little guitar where you're going?

-Yes, there are times when I sing and play. Makes me forget everything around! She began to play the musical notes.

-The sound is very beautiful!

-Yes, that's why I asked to take ukulele lessons!

-The sound is even more beautiful because you're playing! He praised her.

-Wow, thanks! She blushed.-And, taking advantage we're here, there's something I wanted to tell you!

-You know you can tell me anything! He smiled.

-It's just that, I know we've only met for a short time, but I feel it inside my heart that ... She lowered her head and hesitated to finish.

-Lindsay ...?

-Te quiero, okay?She screamed.

Whoever knew Lindsay, knew that she spoke everything Spanish whenever she got nervous.

He smiled and hugged her.

-Yo te quiero too!

She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

-Uh... I don't think so!

-What happened?

-Not that I don't want to, I promised your father I wouldn't kiss you until our wedding!

-What? She laughed.-Don't be silly! She approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

Arriving back to the store where she and her father would go home, she found everything erased and turned on the light.

-Surprise! K.O., Rad, Enid, Gar and Carol screamed.

-Is this party for me? She smiled.

-Sure, happy 17 years my dear! He looked at her and saw how much Lindsay had grown up.-Looks like it was yesterday that we went to watch Happy Tree 3 at the movies!

-But it was yesterday! She laughed.

-I know, but it seems like a long time ago!

Time skip:

Enid came home with a pot, bringing cake to her siblings.

-Courteney!

-Enid, you arrived! She went downstairs.

-And what about my hug?

Courteney hugged her and asked:

-How was in the work?

-It was really cool and ... I got you a job there!

-I'll be a hero, thank you! She hugged her older sister again.

(I think now I have to talk more about Courteney).

She is 9-14 years old, still at level 0, from a height a little higher than K.O. and looks a lot like her Enid physically, just more feminine, also in personality. Being a vampire's daugther, she has prey and has allergy to garlic.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Enid took his younger sister to work in the Plaza.

-Is this where I'm going to work? She smiled at the shop.

-Yeah, you liked?

-I love it, it's so colorful!

-Things are very colorful here, let's see if the boys have arrived! She took Courteney's hand and walked her into the shop.

-Look at the store to see how things work around here, I'll see if they're back there!

-Okay! She answered.

As she watched the corner of the hold, Courteney didn't see the notice board of wet floor and slipped, knocking over a bunch of cans.

-Oh my God, I'm so clumsy! She moaned as headed for one of the cans when an unknown hand touched her.

-Uh, I'm sorry I touched your hand, I'll help you sort it out! K.O. smiled amiably at her.

Courteney was frozen, her pupils dilated and her cheeks reddened.

-Uhh ... I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me! He ran to the bathroom, as nervous as she.

Courteney smiled and stared at the canister he held in her hand.

-Hey! Enid touched her shoulder, which made her startle.

-What happened, little sister? Are your head in the clouds? She joked.

-No, a boy came here and ... What happened?

-Oh, I know what's going on? Enid gave her a smug look.

-Do you know? Courteney raised an eyebrow.

-Courteney is in love, Courteney is in love! Enid hummed and danced around her.

-No, I'm not! She hides her face behind the large violet stripe.

-I returned! K.O. said.

She stood up and turned toward him.

-Hey O.K., I mean, K.O., is that his name? Sorry it's my first day at work, I'm kind of nervous! She said as she rolled a lock of hair on her finger.

-It's okay, I was ... No, I was more enthusiastic than anything in my first day!

She laughed.

-But I'm going to help you adapt here, let's pack this stack of sardine cans?

-Of course!

On that day, the cellar was not very busy, so when there were no customers, they talked to know more about each other.

-So, you haven't found your special move yet? He asked.

-No, but I'm sure it will be fast! She answered.

-Of course it will be fast, you are one of us now! Lindsay put her arm around her neck.

-And I love being one of you! She smiled.

At the end of the day, when everyone left to go home, K.O. accidentally stepped on a small flower of rose petals.

-K.O., look out! Courteney knelt to see.

-What happened? He asked.

-You stepped on a flower! She used her hands to make the flower rise, but magically, a green glow crept around her and the flower reinvigorated, growing larger and more beautiful.

Everyone around him was enchanted with Courteney.

-I think I discovered my powers! She smiled.

K.O. was the happiest for his new friend.

-Hey K.O., we're leaving. See you tomorrow, kids! Carol shouted as she opened the car door.

He gave a group hug of farewell to his best friends.

-And... Bye, Courteney! He stood on his toes and kissed her cheek before left.

Enid hugged her sister from behind.

-How do you feel, sis? She asked.

-It's all so clear now! She responded with bright eyes and the fascinated expression of having finally discovered the first love.

The vacations was over faster than Lindsay thought. While she was working last night, K.O. and Courteney's first date happened. 

Rad and Enid went in disguise so it wouldn't be a disaster.

Accidentally, after being heavily pressured, he eventually revealed to Enid that the night they had their first time, he was not drunk.

Obviously, Enid was very angry at him.

-She said that to her, I was dead, it hurt more than a million beatings from the Boxmore robots in my heart! Rad cried, as Lindsay comforted him.

-You should never have lied to her from the beginning, but I suggest you wait a bit, to try to apologize to her! She said, patting his back lightly.

He took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears.

-You're right, thanks Lindsay! He forced a smile.

-You're welcome, buddy. Whenever you need, I'll be here! She smiled.

Suddenly they heard a horn from outside the hold. On the way out to see who it was, it was Kate, who was there to look for Lindsay after the vacation.

-Mom? What are you doing here? She asked.

-As well? It's already gone, it's time for you to go home! She grabbed Lindsay's arm.

-No mother, I'm not going with you! She pulled at her arm.

-What?

-Kate, I want to talk to you about, Lindsay living here permanently with me! Gar said as he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

-Absolutely unacceptable, the juvenile court gave her custody to me, that means I can take her! She tried again to force Lindsay.

-Please mom, let me stay here at the Plaza! She begged.

-But no one here wants you, why would anyone want a disobedient plague like you?

-Because she's a great, wonderful girl and we all love her so much! Carol answered, with her voice firmly.

-And who are you to tell me how to look after my daughter? She asked in an ironic tone.

-The one who was more of a mother to her in a few months, than you've been in 17 years!

Lindsay smiled and was happy, Carol really loved her like a daughter, the way she loved her like a mother.

-So, if you want to take Lindsay away, you're going to have to get past me first! Carol valiantly stepped in front of her.

-No problems! She answered.

-And for us! Enid, K.O., Courteney and Rad said, stepping in front of her.

Little by little, all the staff of the Plaza stood in Lindsay's front, to prevent Kate from taking her, who saw that she had no choice but to leave.

-All right, but remember my words: I'll coming back!

-We are not afraid of your threats! Carol replied.

She got into the luxury car and was gone. Everyone cheerily celebrated, while Lindsay was worried about her mother's threat.


	13. Chapter 13

After work, K.O. entered into the very mind, to keep company for T.K.O. again. They could consider themselves more than friends: Brothers. Talk goes, talk comes and T.K.O. finally took the courage to ask something that did not leave his head.

-Then you can tell me more about ... T.K.O. hesitated to speak as his cheeks turned red.

-About who? K.O. elbowed him, soon deducing that his alter ego from evil, had a crush on someone from the store.

-... Dendy! He finally said.

-Woooah, do you like Dendy? K.O.'s eyes gleamed.

-Yeah, she's a bit cute and pretty! He answered, looking away.

-T.K.O. and Dendy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g ... K.O. hummed, jumping around him.

-You're so silly! T.K.O. she rolled his eyes, with a small smile.

-I like to be silly! He replied as he lay on the floor.

T.K.O. looked around.

-Tell me more about her!

-Okay, Dendy is a super cool kappa hero and no doubt, very clever, but a little anti-social. She and I became friends because she was spying on me! He explained.

-Wait, you have no interest in her, do you? T.K.O. asked.

-Of course not, I'm really, really, really liking another girl! He replied with a blush spread on his cheeks.-But I was a bit scared!

-With what?

-About the first kiss! He whispered.

-Well, I think if she really likes you, she'll wait until you're ready, when it's time, you'll know!

-You give great advice. Are you thinking about Dendy?

-Always! T.K.O. answered sincerely.

Time skip:

While they were inside the car, going to work in the Plaza.

-Mommy!

-Yes, pumpkin? Carol said, without taking her eyes off the road.

-What would you do if I were born with a twin brother? He asked.

-That would be twice as much work, but twice as much love too! She answered with a smile.-Why you ask me that?

-Nothing! He smiled. -Am I handsome enough to see Courteney?

-My Romeo, you're always very handsome! Carol answered and kissed him on the cheek when they stopped the car at the red light.

When we arrived at Plaza, K.O. saw Gar and his friends looking at a hologram, which was Lindsay's mother.

-Okay, I said it wouldn't end like that, you and your Plaza's guys have 2 weeks, until I invade Plaza with my mega super hyper uber robots!

-Yes and no hero will be left over from this massacre! Lord Boxman stepped in front of the camera.

-Hey Boxman, I'll take care of this, okay? She said.

-Yes, sorry!

The hologram closed.

-Oh, the Boxman robots don't even tickle us, they can bring it on! Rad said.

-Boxmore' robots may be harmless, but I know my mom's robots. They're nothing more, nothing less than deadly machines. I was right to be worried, this is all my fault, I should have gone with her! Lindsay started having another panic attack mixed with guilt.

-Hey, it's going to be okay honey! Darrell hugged Lindsay.

-Yes, everything will be all right, my dear! Gar pushed him away and hugged Lindsay.-We have to try!

As the two weeks passed, the robots began to appear at dusk. A bloody fight was fought, the heroes were very disadvantaged.

Enid fought bravely against the smaller robots, until one of them knocked her down and another pulled out a knife, which would cut her in the middle. But Rad stepped in front of her lover and received the blow in place of her, causing the knife to traverse his belly.

-Noooo! Lindsay screamed as tears streamed down her eyes.-Get away from them! She gave a mortal and struck him with a blow.

-Rad, why did you do that? Enid held him in her arms and led him at where the incapacitated heroes was, becoming horrified to see the bloody wound on his belly.

-I'd do it a million times if I had to! He replied between coughs.

-Hey, it's going to be okay, let's get together now! She repeated, stroking his face until he closed his eyes.

-We need to remove him to the emergency! 2 doctors took him from her arms and placed him on a stretcher.

Enid tried to go with him, but one of the doctors stopped her.

-Miss, you're not allowed to in the emergency room!

-Oh my God, what if I never see him again? The last thing we did was fight with each other! She collapsed in tears.

-We're gonna do our best to save him! The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and then returned to the emergency room.

Meanwhile, in the war, Kate finally appeared in her villain name: Black Widow, inside a giant robot, to destroy the Plaza.

 Seeing her, Lindsay boldly stepped in front of everyone.

-Mother, fight me if you want, but leave the Plaza alone! She screamed.

Without patience to endure Lindsay's rebellion, Black Widow left the robot and turned into a dragon, with a demonic voice.

-Lindsay, get out of the way! She ordered.

-I already said that I don't want to fight any more!

Such an anger took hold of Lindsay, who made her turn into a dragon, as did her mother. When they began to fight each other, Gar got ahead so as not to risk his precious daughter being hurt even more.

-Kate, please, think about our daughter at last one in your life, look what you done with her!

Kate stopped for a moment and looked at what Lindsay had become. Giving one last sad look to her, Kate flew away from the Plaza, along with her robots.

Seeing the danger pass, Lindsay landed on the ground and turned into a girl again. K.O. ran to her and helped her extinguish the flames of her clothes.

-Lin, are you alright? Darrell asked, taking her hands.

-Yeah, i guess I've never been better! She smiled.

He pulled her down and finally kissed her lips.

-Ok, ok, that's enough! Gar separated them after some seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

-Lindsay! Enid came out of the emergency room, and took Lindsay's hands, looking at her with eyes very distressed.

-What happened? Lindsay soon became as worried as she.-Has something happened to Rad?

-He had to be taken to the emergency room, other heroes are also bad, but he may be at risk of death! She explained, tears streaming down her eyes.

-Let's go! Lindsay nodded and everyone rushed to the emergency room, hoping that all the wounded heroes would be well.

After many hours of waiting, the sun was rising, radiating all its light, but they did not even notice, they just wanted to know if they would be all right.

Rad emerged from the emergency room, with gauze wrapped around his belly and walking with crutches.

Everyone, especially his best friends, looked at him with astonishment and tears in his eyes.

-... Are we at someone's wake?

-Rad! K.O., Lindsay, Enid, Courteney and Dendy hugged him.

-Don't hug me tight, I broke some 4 ribs! He warned.

-Okay, sorry. We were all very worried about you! Lindsay said, putting her hand on his shoulder.-Enid was the most worried of all!

-Enid? Where's she? Is she okay? He turned his head everywhere, looking for her.

-I'm here, you bozo! She took his head and kissed him on the forehead.

-You forgave me? He smiled.

-Of course, I promise we'll never fight again. I love you! She kissed him, but they parted, when everyone around clapped.

-I think we have an audience! He laughed.

-Good news! One of the doctors came in through the door with a big smile.-The other heroes are well and can return home soon!

Everyone celebrated that everything went very well in the end.

1 month later...

The empty part of the Plaza was decorated with white flowers, all the staff were seated on the chairs in gowns. Through the large red carpet Courteney threw flowers, her hair curled, a tiara on her head, and a long dress, while Mr. Gar waited at the altar for his bride.

Carol smiled as everyone turned their attention to her. Behind her, Lindsay carried the tail of her dress, she was as happy as the bride and groom.

After the marriage vows ...

Get the rings! the judge of peace called for K.O.

K.O. he walked toward the altar, but with the fear that everything should be perfect, it made him fall in the middle of the path. But Courteney helped him and he managed to get the alliances.

-Carol Kincaid, do you accept Eugene Garcia as your husband, to love him until the last days of your life?

-I do! She smiled and her eyes glean.

-And you Eugene Garcia? Do you accept Carol as your wife, to love her until the lest day of your life?

He took off his sunglasses before answering:

-I do!

-And by the power bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Can kiss...

Carol pulled him and kissed him.

-Nevermind, you're married!

Time skip:

At the party, Carol climbed on a chair, to make the tradition of throwing the bouquet of flowers, with all the girls from the party behind her, Enid was forced to be in the group, by Lindsay.

-I'm going to play, 1, 2, 3 ...

She threw it and fell into Lindsay's hands.

-Yay i'm screwed! Rad screamed.

-What did you say? She asked, looking at him with a sarcastic look.

-I mean, sweetheart cool, you got the bouquet!

-I don't believe these things that the girl who got the bouquet is the next one to get married! She hugged him.

-Lindsay, did you see K.O.? Carol asked her.

-He went to talk to Courteney! She answered.

-Oh, so I guess it's best to leave them alone for a while! Carol said as she hugged her.

Meanwhile, they were walking in silence.

-... The wedding decoration was very pretty, right? K.O. asked, to break the ice.

-Sure, but I called you, because I want to tell you something! She held his little hands.

-Oh my God, it is now! He said mentally as he stared into her eyes.

-K.O., i like you so much!

-I mean, I know, but I'm so nervous!

-You wanna be my boyfriend? She asked.

-... I want! He nodded lovably.

She approached him.

-Hey, hold on a second! He climbed over a fallen tree to stay in her height and their lips met in a first true love kiss.

When they listened to their celebrating friends, they parted.

-Don't you know what privacy is?Courteney grunted, her arms crossed and her cheeks flushed.

-Wait for more moments like this, little sis! Enid hugged her sister. Courteney rolled her eyes and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

After the wedding, Gar put a blindfold on the three of them as he guided them to a spot.

-Do we really need those blindfolds? Lindsay asked as she walked around touching things so she would not fall.

-Yes, I said it would be a surprise! He laughed.-Here, you can stop!

-Can we pull out the blindfolds now? K.O. he asked excitedly.

-Yes, little one, now you can!

They took it out and saw that they were in the backyard of a very large house.

-Wow, are we going to live here? Carol asked.-We did not need all this, it could be a more modest house ...

-No, no. Only the best for the most important people of my life! He opened his arms.

The four of them embraced and knew that from then on, they would be a very close and happy family.

A few months later ...

-Gene, I heard that there will be a karaoke contest at the Plaza, I think it would be really cool if we were there with our family!

He soon took out what she really wanted to do.

-I know you well, Carol. This family night is just an excuse to get on the stage and be the center of attention!

-Eugene, I have a genuine desire to bring our family together, I'm not trying to show off!

-You make me laugh, honey! He said as he laughed.

-Okay, I want to sing, but it can be a lot of fun, think about it! She hugged him.

-I thought, Sweetie. And the words Carol + Karaoke can't join!

-Why not? She folded her arms.

-Do you remember the last time we went to karaoke?

-Ah Eugene, do not remind me of this story and play it to my face. That big guy in the front row asked for that, eating potatoes and making noise while I sang!

-Maybe because that was potato night at a restaurant called "Mini Potatoes"? It's a bad idea because you're very competitive!

-No, I'm not! She insisted.

-No, it will be a family night for all of us to enjoy!

-All right then. But will you mind if I join the contest too? He challenged her.

She laughed.

-You make me laugh, you fool!

-Are you saying I can't win the contest?

-You winning a contest that I'm attending? Let me clarify, besides being a great heroine, I'm a great singer. I have participated in many musicals in P.O.I.N.T. Academy!

-Shall I remind you that you played the house in the musical? He laughed.

-But I was a great house, okay?

-I can beat you, if I want!

-Oh, can you?

-Yes, because to be an artist, you have to be a complete artist!

-OK! She held out her hand.

-OK! He shook her hand.

Meanwhile...

-You are the most magnificent creature that ever lived on this earth, and I would be honored if you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me, to spend together in the sands of time, to marry me? K.O. said.

-No! Rad screamed.

-What is the problem?

-It would be pedophilia!

-No, I'm asking what the problem with my request for marriage is!

-It's very formal, I would never use words like "Magnificent", "spend", or "sand"!

-I got this idea of the best wedding requests, how do you want her to marry you?

-Well, since the first time I saw Enid, I think about the exact way to ask her to marry me!

-Ok, let's hear it!

-First, I'm going to get in the chair! He climbed into a chair.

-Climbed into a chair? Should not you kneel at her feet?

-No, that denotes weakness. I stand in the chair, it represents that I can take care of her and our little ones who will come in the future!

-Okay, that's stupid, but keep going!

-I'll hold her by the left hand and look into her eyes!

-How are you going to look into her eyes, standing in the chair?

-Then I'm going to kneel! He knelt in the chair.

-Wouldn't it be better if you knelt on the floor?

-No, it's not romantic! He screamed.

-Okay, still stupid. Proceed!

-So, I'm going to say these words to her: Enid, you're beautiful and I may not be all you deserve, when I met you, my life has changed in the most radical way and I'm the happiest alien in the world by that. From the bottom of my heart you are my soul mate and I can't spend 1 day, without hugging you and giving you all my love, will you marry me?

-Ok, say that! K.O. she said in tears and left the hold.

-What happened to K.O.? Enid asked.

-Oh, it was nothing honey, but I wanted to ask you something!

-What?

-Ah, there you are, Enid. It's time for rehearsal! Carol went into the hold and took Enid's hand, taking her away from Rad.

-I'll talk to you later! Enid said.

At the rehearsal, she sang, but stopped when she saw that Enid was singing along with her.

-Enid, I really don't need you, what are you doing?

-I was singing!

-Look, you're going to sing just this:  
"Ooohh", that's all!

-I'm just the back-up?

-Yes sweetie, back-up. From the beginning, "baby love, my baby love, i want you, oh how i want you"!

She pointed the microphone at the girls and one of them tuned out.

-Hey, someone is not doing the "Oohhh" right and I do not know who it was, because I was eyes closed, so sing one at a time, Lindsay!

-Oooohhh!

-Well, Enid!

-Ooohhh!

-Perfect, Courteney!

-Ohhhh!

-Ouch, Courteney the note is lost, you look like Tarzan!

-I'm sorry, but I don't know how to sing very well!

-Oh, Courteney, Courteney, Courteney! Carol hugged her. "Apparently, you're as out of tune as your father-in-law, but fortunately, you have a wonderful mother-in-law like me, so let's do some vocal exercises, to see if that helps you, do as I do "Mimimimimi", go!

-Tututu ...

-Stop, Courteney, you're known at the gigs as the pretty little face, so you're going to sing, but no sound is going to come out of your mouth, try it!

She began to pretend to sing.

-Yes, you look wonderful, I loved it, now let's start over ...

-Hey, how's the rehearsal, girls? Gar entered the dojo.

-Eugene, this is a closed rehearsal, without snooping!

-I'm not snooping, I'm passing by and watching how you're singing!

-We're singing this! Courteney began to mimic.

-Gee, she's really good at singing, huh? He said sarcastically.

-Keep laughing!

-Yes, I'll laugh when I win the contest!

-Do you really think you can beat us?

-With lip tied behind my back! He kissed her forehead before returning to the store.

They went back to rehearsal, but Enid waved at Rad, who entered the dojo.

-What are you doing now? Carol put her hands on her hips.

-I was waving to Rad!

-In my essay? That's why so many leave for the solo career, what do you want, boy?

-I just want to talk to Enid!

-On my schedule?

-It's very important! He insisted.

-Well, if your question is so important, that you want to interrupt our rehearsal, then ask. You have 3 seconds!

He stood in front of Enid and climbed into the chair.

-Enid, you're ...

-Your time is up, get down! She grabbed him violently by the blouse and threw him on the floor.-And take that chair with you!


	16. Chapter 16

Before they went to the karaoke contest, Carol armed Enid's hair and sprayed fixer.

-What did you think? She turned the chair where Enid was sitting, toward the mirror.

-Uh ... This hair is not very my style!

-It's only for one night and Rad will find you very beautiful! Carol said.

-I'm not paying attention to what he thinks, I look pretty to myself! Enid replied.

-I was testing you, you're a legend, girl!

-Thanks! Enid smiled.

When it was time for the performance, Carol sang, but overdone a lot because she was too competitive.

-Hey, stop the music! She stopped singing when she saw that Drupe was singing along with her.

-Drupe, is everything okay? Did you fall off the stage?

-Are you talking to me? She asked.

-Yes, because you're singing as if you were from the group, but the group is all here on stage, so I thought you had fallen off the stage! Carol explained.

-Sorry I just sang along, I did not know it would bother you ...

-But it bothered me! She shouted.-Let me explain one thing to you, pretend, there's an imaginary line coming out of my lips and rolls everyone's around, and if you're after that line, you're the choir. But if you're ahead, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Mr. Gar and Rad stared at each other in fear of Carol, while Drupe stood up and left.

-Let's go to fun now! She continued to sing.

1 hour later ...

She continued singing while the girls stepped off the stage.

-What do you want me to sing now? She asked.

-Goodbye! Crinkly Wrinkly replied.

-I don't know this song!

-It's not a song, you say "goodbye"!

-Okay, let's applaud Carol! Brandon took the stage and fought to get the microphone out of her.

-Give applause to Mom! Mr. Gar said, clapping, while Lindsay and K.O. they looked at him.

-But I'm no finish yet ...

-You finished more than an hour ago. Now, let's go to the last issue of the night, Mr. Gar!

Everyone applauded and he came on stage with a wig, but eventually he got dizzy and nothing came out as he wanted. Brandon returned to the stage to say a few more words and Mr. Gar picked up the microphone.

-Thank you, Lakewood Plaza Turbo and the brat here! He pointed to K.O.

-Well, now that everyone's singing, it's time to vote!

-Hey, I'm not done yet! Rad took Enid's hand and carried her to the stage.-I'm here to make a statement to the most important woman in my life! He said.

-Awww! Lindsay, Corteney and Dendy both said at the same time.

-Rad, what are you doing? She asked confused.

-What I want to do since the day I met you! He took her hands and looked into her eyes.-Enid, you're beautiful. In the moment that i met you, my life has changed in the most incredible way, from the bottom of my heart, you are my soul mate and I can not spend a day without saying that I love you and give you all my love. Will you marry me?

-That was beautiful! She smiled and cried tears of happiness.-Of course I marry you, I love you! She jumped in his arms and they kissed.

Everyone cheered for two minutes.

-Well, I think we have the winner of this year's contest: Rad! Brandon announced.

-This calls for a celebration! Mr. Gar stood up.

-Yes, a celebration! Carol got up and climbed back onto the stage again.

-No, my dear, stay here!

She began to dance as Rad and Enid stepped off the stage.

-That's it, off the stage!


End file.
